


you'll flow down her river

by rolloinky



Series: your kiss was oxygen (I leaned over to take it in) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: The relief and happiness of having her favorite person hearty, whole, and under her hands is second to none.





	you'll flow down her river

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever! This has not been beta'd so I apologize for any errors you come across. This is dedicated to everyone on my discord server, I never would have started writing without your encouragement <3
> 
> Title from “Lips Like Sugar” by Echo & the Bunnymen

It’s half past midnight, the Tower is still with sleep, and Sora is finally home after a month long mission in Radiant Garden. 

They managed to reach their room before they started, which Sora counts as a win considering the ridiculous amount of stairs and corridors this Tower has and how wet she’s been since she saw the world appear in the gummiship windshield. She’s gotten more patient over the years but she’s not a fucking _saint_. I am _fucking_ a saint though, Sora thinks wryly as she drops her bags inside the bedroom door and turns to her girlfriend.

Riku looks...good. So _fucking_ good. Her hair’s shorter, she finally buckled and let Axel give her that undercut she’s been considering for months now. The longest sections still brushing her ears, and through her bangs Sora can see _pink_. Sora wants to drag her fingers across the buzzed parts, imagines how good it would feel along the insides of her thighs. She’s wearing that sleeveless blue sleep shirt Sora likes to steal and wear around on days off, pressing the collar to her face and inhaling. It feels like a dress when Sora wears it, collar slipping across her collarbones and down her shoulders, the arm holes gaping down to her ribs. She likes to wear it when Riku’s off on missions, likes to fuck herself on her fingers with it bunched up around her waist. She wants it off. 

She backs Riku up until her back rattles the door closed. She drags her eyes from Riku’s toes up to her face, neck craning so she can meet her eyes. On tip toes she cups Riku’s face and slides their mouths together in an easy kiss. The relief and happiness of having her favorite person hearty, whole, and under her hands is second to none. 

She pulls back and tugs on the hem of the shirt, watching with glee as Riku gulps and flushes to her ears.

“For me,” Sora says it as a statement, watches the shudder rack it’s way through Riku until she follows the instruction and tosses the shirt onto Sora’s bed. Sora smiles in approval and pecks Riku on the lips, her chin, the column of her throat, her heart, before she loses her composure entirely. 

Sora presses open mouth kisses onto Riku’s breasts, devoting an inordinate amount of time laving her tongue over the skin before taking a nipple into her mouth and _sucking_.

Riku groans, the sound vibrating through Sora’s lips and making her tongue tingle. Her hips swivel along Rikus thigh, the friction so sweet and sharp that she’d curl her toes if she weren’t balancing on the very tips already. She used to loathe her height, waiting and waiting for her growth spurt to finally hit. Now though, _now_, she finds it hard to complain when she’s at the perfect height for _this_. 

Riku’s hands are in her hair, nails unconsciously pressing into her scalp in time with Sora’s sucks. Sora drags her hands to Riku’s waistband, trailing her hip bones and dipping down into her underwear. The hips beneath her hands buck and Sora pulls off and moans, tugging Riku down and licking into her panting mouth. The hands in her hair are tugging, the mouth against hers gasping and Sora knows she could come just from this. Everything feels good when it’s with Riku. 

Riku’s underwear is soaked with her arousal and Sora’s fingers rub circles over her clit before pushing _inside_.

She spasms around her fingers, whining into her mouth before dragging Sora closer by the back of her neck and deepening the kiss. Riku sucks on Sora’s tongue, earning a whimper and a slide of wet heat where Sora’s riding her thigh. She pulls back, sliding her mouth along Sora’s cheek to pant in Sora’s ear.

“Always so good, sweetheart…always make me feel _so good_.”

Sora’s fingers quickly thrust inside Riku’s cunt, wetness slicking down her wrist. Riku’s breaths are coming faster, hot air sending tremors down the length of her spine, hips stuttering. Riku will deny it to the grave but her voice rises in pitch when she’s close (biggest surprise of their relationship that _she’s_ the loud one), so Sora pulls her fingers out, flicking her thumb across her clit in rapid bursts before pushing back into Riku’s wet cunt with a hard thrust. 

Riku comes, choking off her cry into Sora’s neck as her thighs clamp down on the hand still pounding between her legs. Riku’s contractions pulse around Sora’s fingers, mimicking the heartbeat rattling in her own chest. She keeps up the pace until Riku whines and pulls at her wrist, thumb sweeping across her pulse point. She slows to a stop and glides her hand back through that slick heat before gripping Riku’s hip. 

“God, _look at you,_” Sora whispers, gazing up at the spoils of her work. Riku’s lips are curled into a lazy smile, pupils blown. The flush from her cheeks traveling down her neck to bloom across her breasts, tinting her skin the same pink as her half lidded eyes. They’ve done this thousands of times, but every time feels like a gift. A little slice of heaven she’d fought tooth and nail for. They both had.

Riku hums, leaning in and kissing her hungrily. Sora’s eyes flutter closed, lips parting for the tongue tracing the seam of her mouth. Her hips rock up the length of Riku’s thigh, pleasure shooting up her spine and squeezing the air from her lungs. She always gets so wet, half hoping that when they part she’ll have soaked through to the pant covered leg she’s thrusting against. 

She feels like she’s burning up from the inside out when Riku drags her tongue along the roof of her mouth, ending with a bite to her bottom lip. There’s a hand rubbing her nipple tortuously slow through her shirt, lightly scratching and sending sparks of pleasure to her jackhammering heart. Riku slides a hand up Sora’s back, nails lightly scratching across the knobs of her spine before pressing _down_.

Sora’s back bows under the pressure, chest pressed to Riku’s, hips canting out and rubbing her clit _just right_ on the seam of her pants. 

“_Fuck,_” she hisses out, hands desperately grasping anywhere she can reach, fingers spasming with each swing of her hips. Riku smiles, pressing a kiss to Sora’s forehead, her fluttering eyelids.

“Come on, come on you can do it,” Riku moans at the bright blush across Sora’s cheeks, freckles little pin pricks of color in a sea of red. Sora’s teeth are digging a crescent into her bottom lip, whimpers punching out with every exhale, every roll of her hips. She’s _so fucking close-_

Riku’s hands slide down Sora’s back, digging her nails into Sora’s ass and pulling her sharply up her thigh. Sora sobs out, toes scraping the floor with each back swing of hips and dependent entirely on the push and pull of Riku’s hands on her ass. 

“Come on Sora, you can do it sweetheart,” Riku growls out, nails pressing so deeply into the seat of Sora’s pants that she imagines the bite of pain if they’d just taken the time to get _fucking_ naked.

_“I want you to come on me.”_

Sora lets out a silent scream, hips stuttering as her orgasm finally hits. She’s shaking all over, hands clenching and unclenching, and she feels how wet the insides of her thighs are with utter satisfaction. There are light pecks raining down on her face as bright spots of white flash behind her eyelids like dappled sunlight. Her panting mouth is licked further open, Riku sighing contentedly between them. There are hands sliding underneath her thighs, pulling her from the floor completely and up into Riku’s arms. 

She can’t make out the words but she can feel and hear Riku’s quiet murmuring, a soundtrack to their trek to bed. She’s still quivering through the aftershock and can’t help but run her hands up Riku’s muscular arms, her thick shoulders, and up into her hair. She presses a warm kiss to the other’s lips, passion calming as they settle into sleep.


End file.
